


The Boy in Silk

by Incertitude



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Love, M/M, Pretty sure it be love, Rough Sex, Sex Worker, Smut, Soldiers, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags are hard guys, Totally love, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori is a sex worker and one night the house he works in gets a group of soldiers in for a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this and I haven't wasted your time.
> 
> [This is the longest one shot I've made, I got excited for it! Yay! for my new favorite ship]
> 
> Super MAJOR special thanks to runningwithbats for helping me sort this story out! :D sERIOUS props 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> pS omg I am so drained from editing this story so much, it doesn't even look like the first draft! Haha, adding and taking away things.
> 
> WARNING: This may contain rape and abuse triggers [briefly] nearing the end, you have been warned.

_March 30 th 1945, Okinawa Island_

 “Nitori!!” a voice called accompanied by quick footsteps.

The boy sat with his knees on the floor of his room while he was busy scrubbing the soapy bubbles into the wooden floor, he lifted his head looking at the girl who stopped at his doorframe puffing, “yes?” he sat back on the balls of his feet wiping some sweat from his face using the back of his hand.

“Soldiers are going to come by!” she squealed, “We’re just getting ready! I hope I get a _**hot**_ one,” she had a dreamy face for a second then snapped back to reality straightening her back, “why are you cleaning your room? We have people for that y’know?”

“I know, I just like doing it myself,” the boy replied softly.

The girl shrugged still not understanding, she didn’t even try to, she flashed a smile seconds before running down the hall to her room to get ready as she previously stated, the light footsteps faded.

Nitori rubbed his nose sniffling lightly; the scent of the soap reached his nostrils, “soldiers huh,” he lifted his back side as he got both hands back on the brush continuing to scrub again.

➷➷➷

The boy had finished cleaning his room before he went into his personal bathroom, his filled the tub starting to clean himself efficiently; making sure to clean every part of himself not missing an inch.

He raised up out of the tub after, the water sloshing, he pushed his hair back displaying his delicate boy face as he stepped out grabbing the towel beginning to dab himself dry, he grinned smelling the vanilla that danced in the air. He added bath oil he had bought the previous week and loved it. It was his favourite scent ever, he even had a tussle when another whore tried going into his room to take it.

It was occasionally challenging to work in a whorehouse but he enjoyed the time he spent there, it was his home. Even if he’s still a child at the tender age of 14; he was glad how attentive the owner, Shirley, was, she was often referred to as ‘mama’ and didn’t hesitate to remove some overly aggressive clients with a beating of her own.

The boy sat at his dresser that had an attached mirror, the dresser held his personal items-- tools and even a few cosmetics. He sat still while gradually rubbing the towel against his grey locks, clasping his hair with it trying to get it dry quickly, he was still nude liking to air dry even after dabbing his skin half-way dry. He examined himself in the mirror as he dried his hair; when he got it to a damp state he reached out grabbing his brush running it over his hair until the style reached his satisfactory standard.

He set the brush aside and grabbed his cream rubbing it into his skin; elbows, knees, hands, shoulders, legs he smiled again after finishing preparing, he got off his cushioned stool going over to his dresser that held his clothes.

Nitori enjoyed grooming himself; he did it very lovingly, he grabbed a pair of fine silk underwear pulling them on repositioning his member against his pelvis, he tugged them up a bit more as he stepped in front of the mirror pushing his ass out checking to see if it looked good, he was glad to see it emphasized his small hips and made his butt look more chirpy.

He strolled around his room fixing some things he believed were out of place; he knew he couldn’t control what happened outside his room so he found peace in controlling what did happen inside his room, after all- it was where he thrived in his work.

The sound of a bell rang through the whorehouse signalling that a large group of clients came; he felt his heart flutter thinking the soldiers actually came, the shuffling past his room door quickly sounded.

He felt nervous all of a sudden now, he headed straight back to his dresser pulling out his main kimono; the base colour was a bright deep red with coloured flowers scattered around, most of them being pink, some teal and darker pink—black dye spread at the bottom of the kimono and some on the end of one of the long sleeves. He didn’t have the time to pull on all the layers and just slid the kimono on smoothly, the outline on the inside teal matching his wide obi.

Nitori smoothed the silk fabric before tightly securing the obi sash around his waist; he glanced back at himself in the mirror thinking that he looked pretty even without the full outfit. He timidly slid his room door open stepping out, the house was originally a hotel but was now developed as a widely known whorehouse in the red light district; the Velvet House.

The boy in the red kimono crept to the railing resting a delicate hand on it as he edged closer looking down at the open space below, the girls finishing getting lined up as hooting and hollering uniformed soldiers came inside with joined with glee.

“This is great!” one of them shouted shoving his companion who shoved back.

The girls all acted bashful, they put on their nice kimonos this night, they whispered amongst themselves when a tall fine-looking man stepped in last, the door closing behind him, he had a solid expression with sharp features making him stand out the most out of the men, he stood tall with a straight posture, his other comrades were loud and giddy as they stopped waiting to be invited in further.

Nitori couldn’t look away from the man, his hair a dark brown and short; he was so cut clean and very serious, Ai’s heart couldn’t help but stall for a fleeting second. The boy felt a sudden shock in his system when the mysterious man suddenly looked up catching his eyes very clearly, Nitori stepped back out of sight quickly, after some moments passed by he went back to the railings crouching down, his hands gripping two of the wooden structures, he watched silently between the structures now.

Shirley strode out in front of the lined up whores eyeing all the excited men, “now, we will discuss payments when you have finished. One at a time please step forward and I will pair you with someone of your preference,” the small chubby figured woman turned around, her red hair was short and curled to perfection, “do not rough handle my babies without their consent or you will be kicked out without an ounce of mercy with your added beating, I don’t care who you think you are.”

Nitori chewed on his lip softly seeing the sex workers get their clients; they lead them to their rooms already jumping into conversation. Some who passed by Nitori couldn’t help but think he was beautiful for a boy, some mistaking him for a girl and wondering why s/he wasn’t in line too.

Shirley noticed this after getting the fourth man paired, her irritated sigh reached Nitori making him feel panicky. It wasn’t his first time doing this.

The owner snapped a look up shooting daggers into the boy who was peeking out of the railings already knowing where he’d be, “you get your butt down here, right now!”

Nitori wasted no time to quickly raise to his feet running down the stairs hurriedly, his pale legs peeking out of the silk fabric that framed his feminine physique well, his cheeks pink with embarrassment as the men gawked at him, he stood in the line now, and some whores were glaring since Nitori had prepared himself to his prime this night.

“No more nonsense,” the owner took her pipe from her mouth, she couldn’t help but grin at the shy boy, “you look beautiful tonight my boy.”

The pink spread on the boys’ face, “okay, thanks mama,” he glanced at his bare feet for a mere second, his toes peeking out from the fabric; he shuffled to hide them before looking up with a high head showing off his exquisiteness that had gotten him to be one of the top earners in the house.

Shirley turned with a face of amusement, “now we’re back on track, whose next?”

Some soldiers were ready to step forward wanting the boy to give sex with the same gender a try considering how much of a beauty he was but the tallest moved past the males stepping forward, “me,” his voice profoundly masculine.

This surprised the woman and enraged some girls seeing he didn’t seem that much interested in them after giving them a glance.

“Oh, and your name is?” she ogled with delight.

“Sosuke Yamazaki,” he answered gazing down at the short woman.

“Hmm, Yamazaki,” she took a puff from her pipe blowing the smoke to the side not having the heart to tease the man by blowing it in his face, “what is your preference?”

He didn’t answer but where his eyes flashed to answered for him.

“Ah,” she smirked slowly turning gazing at the boy; she raised her hand flicking her index finger inaudibly asking him to come over.

Nitori nervously walked over to them, some groans from the whores reaching him momentarily.

“Does this child happen to fit into your preference?” she raised a single red brow.

The corner of the soldiers’ mouth flicked up as he eyed the boy, “very much.”

“Very well,” her laugh sounded scratchy, “have a good time and afterwards we’ll get to the payment,” she waved the two away pleased with the amount of clients.

Nitori being the boy he is was very shy he was chosen by such a fetching man, “follow me,” he turned around walking to the stairs, behind him were heavy booted footsteps. Nitori was biting his smile; it has been a very long time since his body quavered with this kind of nervousness.

As he sauntered up the stairs he couldn’t help but feel conscious of his hips swaying as he made his way up the level, he curved when they arrived to his room, he was surprised by how closely the man followed, he took a subtle step back and lightly pushed the door to his room open.

The soldier finally caught a whiff of the vanilla scent, it was a very pleasant smell, it was the first time in a long time he has smelled something so pleasant.

Nitori observed as the man stepped into the room; after the boy entered he shut the door taking in the eyeful as the soldier removed his belt, then his heavy boots, his jacket... Nitori’s eyes widened seeing how muscular the man was, he found himself gulping when the man took his tank top off, his back muscles moving so strongly under his tight tanned skin.

The soldier turned around staying in his pants, that’s when Nitori remembered he was supposed to be the professional one, he moved away from the door gently grabbing obi ready to untie it but the other male made it over to him in a single stride putting a stop to his actions. Those teal eyes watched the strawberry colored face of the boy as he gently pushed the slender hands away.

“Let me,” his voice deep and loud even if he had whispered, his large hands tugged the sash watching the ends fall away from each other; he lead them away unravelling it from the small figure, to his gratification the fabric fell into his hand. His eyes were quick to catch the shift of the kimono when the obi was removed, he let the sash that surprisingly matched his eye colour, he hasn’t seen his own eyes in a while but it stood out, “a male wearing a women’s kimono,” he observed out loud, “I’m not complaining, but what are the reasons…?” he traced a finger up the excellently constructed material.

Nitori’s body chilled with the expectancy , “ah…. It’s more erotic and I…” he stared at the taut robust chest of the soldier, “I looked better in it than the kimono for men.”

“Mmm,” the man ran his fingers over the chest of the boy where his pale chest peeked, he slid the finger down slowly separating the fabric, “why such a bold red? You’d look far more beautiful in a blue colour… or lavender,” he grinned seeing a quiver in the youngers lip, “but you’d still look beautiful even in a plastic bag.”

Nitori moved into the touch more being restrained, the kimono slipping open more, “I figured red would catch a client’s attention more than a tamer colour,” he confessed and so far this fact proved right, Sosuke had slightly wider eyes as he ran his hand up under the kimono observing as it easily slithered down to Nitori’s elbows. The boy had a quick heighten in his breath, he let his arms fall straight, the robe dropping soundlessly to the floor pooling around his feet.

Nitori shivered as the rough fingers ran over his skin, his hands moved up cupping Nitori’s face tilting his head back, “you sly child,” Sosuke captured his boyish lips with his, Nitori gasped into the kiss, one of his hands moving up grabbing one of the large hands lightly as he kissed back, it was powerful enough to almost bring the boy to his knees.

The soldier broke the kiss immediately kissing down the boys’ neck, it got a bit difficult due to their different heights, and Yamazaki took the small hand guiding him to the bed.

Still holding the hand of the older Nitori lifted a slender leg onto the bed ambling onto the big enough bed, the mattress dipping when the larger got on after shoving off his pants displaying his thermal underwear, the boy laid back onto the stacked pillows, the heat on his face getting to him as he knew the man was going to be taking him soon. It was so arousing just _thinking_ of it.

The soldier positioned himself between the boys’ legs, he licked his lips as if he saw something tasty; and he did.

His hands ran gradually up each smooth hairless pale legs, the tingles getting stronger as the moved over Nitori’s thighs inching toward his covered groin. He was already reacting; his cock beginning to swell under the tight silk shorts, lifting the fabric slightly, this brought a smirk to the soldiers’ face.

Each tremor of the legs sparked pure desire inside the man, he had never laid his eyes on a human as flawless as this boy in front of him, he felt blessed just looking at him, he hunched down placing kisses on the inside of the boys’ legs. He made sure each kiss was torturously slow and tender; his eyes glued to the sight of the growing bulge in the lovely crafted fabric, a string snapped seeing the tip of the youngers cock peek out the top.

“Now we wouldn’t want to ruin these…” he leaned up, his hands moving over the slender hips purposely brushing over the bulge making the boy jolt, slowly he pulled the underwear off satisfying his need to see the sight of the sensitive cock, Nitori raised his legs as the soldier slid the smooth fabric off, playfully flinging it away like he was using a slingshot.

Nitori’s eyes followed the underwear until it was out of sight, when he returned his gaze back to the man he was met with his hungry eyes that made his heart speed up inside the small chest of his.

Yamazaki grabbed the soft squishy legs of the early teen lifting them and resting them over his shoulders on his back as he leaned back down again, Nitori gulped the pooling saliva in his mouth pleased with how warm the olders’ body was, he felt Yamazaki’s shoulders move beneath his legs and it was so exciting.

As a reflex his hands shot out tangling his fingers in the short almost black locks of the man when he had licked the side of Nitori’s balls slowly moving up the underside of the teen cock, he licked it unhurriedly like it was a Popsicle which gave shots of pleasure into the young body, “uh!” Nitori whined and shifted faintly.

His teal eyes looked up meeting the blue eyes of the boy past his extended arms, the boy watched stunned as the olders’ mouth opened with his tongue out guiding the cock with his hand into the heat of his mouth, Nitori’s legs moved apart a little in surprise from the feeling.

His head fell back with an outcry as the older sunk lower taking the balls into his mouth with the small cock, it was a mouthful but the way he ran his tongue over the sex in his mouth was intensely pleasurable driving the boy to covering his own mouth muffling his noises as the heat overtook him, “oh my--- g-uhH!”

When the soldier tasted to overflow of pre he pulled back watching as the now glossy cock fell back onto the hairless pelvic, he licked his lips trailing his sights up, he went back in taking the cock back inside his mouth, his cheeks hollowed as he added suction while pulling back sending the boy in a frenzy of bucking his hips; he tried to stop and hesitated but his ass lifted from the bed every 2 seconds, the soldier let the boy use his mouth keeping the suction.

“Ah! Ah!!” the boy panted before he pulled his knees toward himself making his thrusting stop but it was already too late, his come had shot into the mouth of the man, his hips convulsed after he found release.

Sosuke was happy with the taste of the semen, it wasn’t overly salty but in fact sweet, he swallowed it greedily and ran his tongue over his upper lip seeing the small cock was still swelled, “you have a lot of energy,” he remarked amusingly. Nitori’s stomach was moving a bit quick as he huffed, Sosuke’s hands rested on the top of the milky thighs gripping them lightly pressing the legs against his body, Nitori had tear streaks down to his ears.

“Has no one showed you pleasure?” the soldier asked, he felt smug getting a frantic head shake.

It was true; Nitori wasn’t sucked off in such a way that affected his whole body.

The bed shifted as the older moved forward, his hands reaching down taking hold and lifting the youngers’ hips, a gasp lifted from Nitori’s lips as he felt the man grind his clothed erection against his ass nudging the outline between his sweet pale ass cheeks, “what a shame, no one seems to know how to treat such a… magnificent body,” his eyes looked over the delicate body.

The boy was flattered hearing such a high compliment, it struck him mimed. He was quick to think of a way to thank the man and reached out pressing his small fingers against the ripped chest of the man; asking him wordlessly to back away, good with silent signals the older obliged and moved back, sad to have taken his hands away from the enticing body.

Nitori sat up pressing his knees together, the way he moved was stunning as well, he moved onto his knees already weak from the given foreplay, he knew he shouldn’t have been since he was supposed to be the skilled one who gets paid for the serviced. He inched forward reaching up a hand touching the tips of his fingers against the sharp jaw dragging the fingers down feather light against the firm skin over the quivering-good physique.

He was already quietly panting when his touched the thermal underwear, the noticeable thickly swelled cock hiding, he pulled the band back seeing the eager cock flop out, a clear liquid dripped from the tip down the large length and girth, Nitori had wide eyes staring at the size. It had a curve to it, throbbing veins were evident along the sides, Nitori’s mouth hung open adding to the mans’ ego, in a slight hurry he started tugging the underwear off, he did his absolute best to hide it but it was as clear he was fervent.

He tossed the underwear off the bed, his eyes looking at the cock resting over the thigh of the man, his balls looked heavy and in desperate need of release, his eyes fluttered as he looked up at Yamazaki completely unaware of his slutty expression.

Blood rushed straight to his groin after seeing the boys’ face, Nitori smiled dopily as he went down taking the thick length in his small hand; first he kissed the tip then down the side to the balls, he licked one slowly and suckled gently feeling a slight flinch noting it was a good reaction. His opened his small mouth taking one of the balls into his mouth sucking with an audible noise, he stopped and flatted his tongue against the curve of the dick dragging it up to the flushed head, he leaned it forward with his hand slipping it into his mouth.

A groan working out of his throat sending a vibration over the cock making Yamazaki quake, he leaned back onto his hands taking in the image of the small boy, this is something he’ll not soon forget, his lip twitched as his cock slid deeper into the small mouth, the boy bobbing his head slowly working the saliva over the throbbing length coating it to make it more slippery.

Ai started jerking the rest of the length that didn’t reach his mouth with his hand as he worked on relaxing is throat desperately wanting the length deep into his throat, soon enough he inched in some more, the tears spilling from his eyes, his glossed eyes rolled up gazing at Sosuke when he had his mouth full with the soldiers’ cock; Sosuke couldn’t restrain his beast after seeing such a sultry sight, his hand went to the back of the boys’ head, his fingers entwined in the silky soft locks, his hips jerking up forcing his length deeper.

The boy’s body tensed for a second when he gagged, the tears spilled out of his eyes more as his eyelids fluttered closed, his throat relaxed allowing the slicked cock to hit the very back, Nitori’s hands rested flat against the hard stomach of the soldier, the pubes brushed the boys’ nose making an impression, he loved the noticeable scent of the older male.

“Shit,” Sosuke hissed and after a few unrestrained thrusts into the crying mouth he pulled out, his cock flopping out of the mouth followed by drops of drool from the open mouth, “sorry,” he murmured as he pet the bangs of the boy aside caressing his warm cheeks.

The boy looked drunk, he sat back on his feet wiping his wet lips, he turned crawling to one side of the bed grabbing a small glass jar with trembling hands, he pushed the closed jar into the mans’ hand.

The boy had taken over the man in such a strong way, Sosuke grabbed the back of the smallers’ neck tugging him forward into a deep passionate kiss, hungrily the boy kissed back pawing at his chest, they pulled away for no more than one second before diving right back into the heated kiss.

Nitori who got out of breath fast pulled away giving kisses along the others’ jaw then turning around on his hands and knees facing the headboard with his pert ass sticking out.

Sosuke didn’t hesitate to pull a cheek to the side kissing the hole that twitched upon contact, Nitori’s back dipped observably with a mewl escaping from him, he sighed slowly when he felt the others tongue flick against his entrance. It traced lower down to his hanging balls then back up, the tip of his tongue pushed against the twitching entrance pushing inside wiggling his strong muscle around slightly before pulling back out.

Nitori shivered with pleasure feeling a longing, he got restless with the endless teasing of his tongue. Soon his desire for more friction was satisfied when he felt the finger of the man rub the saliva slicked hole pushing inside. Sosuke felt irritated when it welcomed the finger easily showing it adapted to things entering the hole, he pushed in another finger gently spreading the fingers apart stretching the entrance wanting it to be well prepared for his cock; from the way Nitori was stunned with the size it was probable he was the biggest.

Sosuke’s eyes widened when he stopped moving his fingers, when he stopped the boy started moving back onto his fingers then forward, he was fucking himself with the soldiers’ fingers. Just when he thought he saw just about everything, his cheeks got faintly pink as his aching cock got even more raised.

“More, more..” Nitori moaned softly like he was talking to himself, he whined like the child he was when Sosuke took his fingers away.

The boy moved around getting onto his back, he took the jar that now rested on the bed, he opened it pouring the oil over his fingers being generous, and he set the re-closed bottle aside and the soldiers’ eyes glues to the boys’ hand as Nitori moved them toward his own entrance.

He rubbed the oil over and inside his own asshole, he used his free hand to hold one of his legs in the air, his body trembled when he rubbed a good spot inside himself, he sucked on his bottom lip as his eyebrows pushed together, sweat rolling down the side of his face; it was truly an amazing sight.

Nitori exhaled in ecstasy after getting his hole nice, slippery and anticipated, he pulled an ass cheek to the side showing his rosy asshole more clearly, “I want you in here… Sosuke, fill me.. up,” he smiled timidly with a red face.

The man growled briefly as he scrambled for the jarred lube-oil pouring some out onto his standing cock, he closed and tossed aside the jar as he stroked himself spreading the lube over his length mixing it with the saliva of the boy left behind.

“Fuck,” the man grunted not able to contain how much he urgently wanted this boy, “Nitori,” he tried the name for the first time as the boy did moments before.

Nitori felt a light tingle sensation fill his chest up to the point he thought he’d float away.

Sosuke moved forward rubbing his older cock against the smallers’ length before he drew his hips back, he took his cock with his hand guiding it to the entrance, with his other hand he held the boys’ balls up out of the way for a clear view, he nudged forward amazed that the hole was trying to suck the erection inside when the tip slipped in.

Sosuke grinned just before he bucked his hips forward sinking his cock deeply into the small body; Nitori shouted in surprise, his hands jerking away as his back lifted from the bed, his toes curling. His premature boy voice cried and wavered as he gasped, he swore he could’ve come from just that swift thrust.

The solder grabbed at the legs of the boy holding them against his body as he began to thrust into Nitori’s ass, he didn’t know but his facial expression was hard and concentrated as he looked over the moaning and squirming boy not knowing where to focus, he rammed hard into the small body not giving any mercy even when the boy reached out to him, not quite within reach, begging for him to let him catch up.

The cock easily filling up the cavity of his ass giving the impression that the boy was full, it was true, he was filled and so _deeply_.

Realizing the man wasn’t listening to him on purpose he clutched at the blankets riding it out, it was too fucking good, the bed creaked and even began to bang against the wall but both the males drowned it out only paying attention to the pleasure of their bodies.

“Sosuke!” the boy jerked at the blankets he clutched, “Sosuke, Sosuke!”

The man groaned out deeply and let the legs go as he leaned in still juddering his hips, he kissed the open lips of the male getting an eager return, they were both a hot mess as they kissed sloppily while the man kept his ruthless thrusts, they weren’t as frequent as before the kiss but they still had force.

The boy found the opportunity and threw his arms around the neck of the man, he moved his hands down the sweaty tightening back feeling the muscles work as he continued rocking into the smaller; Nitori’s moans and cries were no longer repressed now they were loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Sosuke treasured every second the sweet noises reached his ears, he broke the kiss giving the boy air that he desperately needed now kissing and biting the crook of the boys’ moist neck, he groaned himself and snarled into the soft skin getting the smell of vanilla again mixed with a different sweet smell appearing to be the boys’ natural scent, “you smell so fucking good,” he bit the skin between his teeth suckling.

Nitori’s voice shrilled at the intense feeling all over, he felt like he wasn’t going to make it out alive by the end, one of his hands moved up tangling in the short deep brown locks of the soldier feeling the damp hair, “Ai!” he cried and panted, “I’m Ai,” he dug his nails into the back of the man curling his fingers now.

“Ai,” the soldier rumbled leaning back up, the boy released his tight hold with a hint of reluctance.

Sosuke slowed his thrusting finding a rhythm in which he made sure to jab into the prostate of the boy getting a pleasant whole-body jerk, he craved of more positions to put this boy in but he realized he had a time limit as a client. He reached behind grabbing the back of the boys’ thighs shoving them forward pushing Nitori’s knees to his own chest getting an arousal tugging sharp whimper.

The boy gritted his teeth with tears leaking from his eyes; his knees almost reached down to both sides of his head, his cock dripped now, the pre landing on his own chest.

In this position he couldn’t even attempt to rub himself, he somehow knew that’s what Sosuke didn’t want him to do, the soldier moaned and pounded into the ass now making sure he hit the prostate.

The heated bodies worked together, Ai raised his arms bending them above his head, he clasped one of the structure bars of the bed tightly, at this point he couldn’t even feel his legs, his stomach started to tighten with the ascending pleasure, “I can’t!” Ai squawked, “I’m coming!”

Sosuke paid close attention as he watched the scene unfold, just as the boy promised he came; his semen spilled out of his cock landing on his chest and even landed on his own face, he flinched and shut his eyes while his wail hitched.

With that sight the older couldn’t hold on either, he got in a few more good thrusts before his legs shuddered as he came inside the hot body; Nitori had been right about him being needing release, he filled the boy good, the small tummy becoming faintly swollen.

They both stared at each other breathless, their skin humid; their hair sticking to their skin. In the quivering wake they both kissed as the older pulled out; his come bubbling out.

➷➷➷

Nitori had been so exhausted after their passionate sex; he was half asleep while they both cleaned up, Sosuke doing most of the work not minding at all. They both lied down on the bed; Sosuke angled his arm propping his head up on his hand while he used his other hand to caress Nitori’s face brushing his soft locks back amd from time to time running his thumb over the beauty mark under one of his shut eyes. Nitori was in a deep sleep already very comfortable in the presence of the man; they felt like they should’ve met years sooner.

When Nitori woke up there wasn’t a trace of the man except the lingering musky scent with the aroma stale sex and the half empty jar of oil.

He got out of the bed with shaky legs that affected the way he walked; he was deeply saddened to have woken up alone. He willed himself not to cry but ended up with a bright red nose and glossy eyes even though the tears didn’t make it out.

_➷➷➷_

_April 1st 1945, Okinawa Island_

Nitori refused to service any customer that came to see him in order to recover from his last client, the boy hadn’t heard from Sosuke and he knew already he wouldn’t see him again most likely. His body still remembered the sex clearly and very slowly recovered.

That day he pulled on the very outfit he was stripped out of, he shamelessly used this to comfort himself in the disappointment, he knew clearly he shouldn’t be since he was used solely for comfort or sexual desire/frustration.

When he managed to make it downstairs to the kitchen with his undependable legs and heavy hips, some whores gave him sour glances no doubt because he got Sosuke as a customer from the last bundle of clients; his friend told him, confirming, Sosuke was the apple of everyone’s eye. Others greeted Nitori happily telling him briefly about their latest customers and the gifts they received.

He stood in the kitchen pouring hot water into his cup adding lemon slices, as he stirred in honey another sex worker walked in.

“So did you enjoy your client?” she mocked.

“Huh?” the boy looked up at her.

“He probably would’ve gone for me if you just stayed in your room,” she mused harshly.

The boy refused to listen to this any longer; she was one of the top earners too and wouldn’t let it go that someone chose Nitori over her, just before she could spew more foul things to say a large blast sounded all around; the ground shaking causing Nitori to knock his cup to the floor as he fell down.

After the ringing in his ears subsided he heard screaming and short-term gunfire. Nitori hauled himself up to his feet seeing the sex workers running around in a terror, he was so shocked he didn’t know what to do, he ran gracelessly out of the kitchen into the front lobby in time seeing the doors crash open, men in the enemies uniform stepped in.

“Have your picks men!” the first man chuckled after that declaration.

“This can’t be happening,” Nitori whispered to himself eyeing the readied guns, he didn’t understand the language they spoke but heard them and their tone.

A man caught his stare and headed toward him, before Nitori had the chance to run away the man grabbed a fistful of his hair bringing him down to his knees, “I call this one!” he bellowed.

Nitori started to resist as soon as he saw the man begin to unbuckle his belt, “get away!” he shrieked not the only one who was being attacked.

He was struck in the face sending him right into the floor; his lip had been split and his cheek already beginning to get inflamed.

He looked up in fear; this wasn’t supposed to happen.

Just as the man got ready to defile the boy Shirley came up from behind breaking a bat over the man’s head, his body rag dolled sideways.

“Quickly my boy!” she pulled him up to his feet, many of the workers had weapons and went all out on the attackers.

The doors were wide open making the nearing screaming gunfire louder. This area wasn’t supposed to be a target, at least to their knowledge. The resistance inside the Velvet House was a loss and win, they managed to kill the invading men but with losses.

Some of the workers stood crying as the rest started to escape the frightening situation; Nitori stumbled a few times as he ran to his room grabbing a bag getting his valuables inside in under a minute knowing full well that time wasn’t on his side. When he ran out of his room begging to run downstairs there were more men inside, his heart winced as he stopped but then to his relief it was their own men.

“Ai!!” Sosuke screamed into the house with a tremor in his voice after he had seen the dead bodies, “Ai!” then his eyes locked onto the boy who was half way down the stairs, he ran to the smaller with open arms, the boy sprinted to him instantly lifted up into a tight hold.

The boy closed his eyes in the comfort as he sobbed, the older cradled the boy close like a baby as Sosuke sprinted outside giving orders to his men to get the women to a safe-point, “they found us,” Sosuke said into the boys’ ear as he began to dash down the street that they cleared, Nitori guessed it the followed gunfire was them.  The other men that came with Sosuke got the survivors of the raid and many others to a check point just as ordered; Sosuke’s breathing was hard in the boys’ ear making the beginning of the battle background noise, his hold was locked on Nitori showing how desperate he was to keep him safe.

Soon Sosuke made it to a military truck setting the boy down on his bare feet, he hauled his jacket off wrapping it around the small body securing it shut, he grabbed Nitori’s shoulders looking into his terrified eyes, “I will be back, I will find you again.”

“What?” Nitori’s eyes welled with tears once more as he reached out clutching the under layer of clothes Sosuke wore.

“Be safe,” he gave him a kiss drawing it out as long as he could before he had to be back fighting with his men, he slipped a hand inside the jacket unravelling the obi Nitori’s kimono, underneath was another sash only thinner and plain, that was left to keep the robe closed, after obtaining such a random item he turned and ran.

Nitori had no choice and watched the back of the man vanish from sight as he headed right back into the chaos to Nitori’s relief armed with a gun most likely meeting back up with his team.

➷➷➷

The limited wait time came to its end as more saved survivors showed up, Sosuke didn’t, and they had to leave the area when it got more dangerous not having any other option.

That night Nitori had cried more tears than he ever did in a year.

➷➷➷

The war ended sooner than everyone thought with major loss and heart ache, Nitori currently lived in a different area that he was moved to after the battle got even more severe. He was entered into an orphanage with some people he traveled with; soon people had taken the boy in to live with him after he stayed in an orphanage for a long while.

His 17th birthday was over half a year away now as his life became stable, his past life buried inside himself, he was able to to get letters and send letters to his friends that he got separated from but he got no word from Sosuke Yamazaki; the name seared into his heart and body, many times he had touched himself to the memories only to be brought back to the reality that the soldier in his dreams most likely died in the battle on the island.

Ai had grown taller and more stunning making impressions wherever he went. He stepped out of his new home with a metal watering can in hand; he stood in the garden calmly pouring the water over the flowers while he swam in his thoughts.

The boy glanced to the side hearing the white fence squeak open, he expected it to be the mailman or a friend of the people who took him in but it wasn’t.

His mouth fell open as his breath got taken away, his fingers trembled letting the metal watering can fall to the ground, the water pouring out everywhere.

“Excuse me but is this yours?” the man held up a tattered sash that didn’t even look teal anymore, it had deep stains and rips but it was folded so neatly.

Ai’s eyes clouded with tears.  

 


End file.
